Cherished
by Reflected Shadows
Summary: In celebration of Valentines day- an AU three shot revolving around Athrun and Cagalli. A story of how they met. A story of how they found a life together and apart. A story about a little thing called bittersweet love.
1. Part 1 : The Roses were red

**Warning: Alternate Universe. LONG story. Will be either a two or three shot. Ten reviews are require prior to updating of this short story. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END. **

**Happy Valentines, everyone!**

**I hope your holiday is going well, and your loved ones are safe beside's you :)**

**Firstly, for those who know me, I'm sorry for the absent writer I have been.**

**Secondly, my uncle is in the hospital and might not live through tonight- and it would mean the world to me if you could give a quick prayer for him. Thank you.**

**Thirdly, I hope you enjoy this rather odd ball story. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Gundam Seed. **

**Cherished~~~**

_~A Valentines tale to remind us that love isn't about what you can get but what you can give.~_

"Would you like me to tell you a story, Darling?"

"Depends, what is the story about? I don't want to hear a tragedy; you know how I hate them. I swear I won't listen if it is. I won't!"

"I promise you it isn't."

"Well then, is it long and boring?"

"It is a little long. But all the best ones are."

"That's what you told me before you fed me the twenty minute long story about the duck at the zoo! That was long and boring..."

"No, I promise you it's a good story!"

"Alright then, what's it about?"

"It's about us and it begins forty years ago when-

_The Roses were red_

_ The Violets were blue_

_ Wedding bells rung _

_On the day I met you._

**1990, February 14.**

It was safe to say that none who bore witness that day had ever seen a more beautiful bride then that of Lacus Clyne. The snow-white doves cooing in the alcoves and arches, the violin who's bow sang sweetly across the string, the extravagant decorations all glimmering and glossy still dimmed in her presence as she began her last few steps as a single woman to an altar where she would bind her heart to his.

"Fine feathers make a fine bird, or so they say." Lacus's father whispered to his beloved daughter as he led her to be given away. She glanced his way, her blue eyes sparkling through the white veil that covered her face. "But I think it takes a beautiful bird to grow them in the first place." And he gave her shaking hand that was tucked in his a comforting squeeze.

Lacus looked back at the alter that was only a couple slow steps away, her eyes straying across the few that stood around the golden pedestal. On the right side stood her husband-to-be, his eyes shining with adoration and awe, while next to him stood his best friend, smiling encouragingly. On the left stood only the priest in his white robes- an empty space where the maid of honor ought to stand beside him. Lacus's heart stumbled in her chest._ I guess her flight didn't make it…_

"Daddy." Lacus whispered back, her voice soft so that the audience might not hear over the music. But before she could ask the question that had her heart suddenly aching, the cathedral doors behind her banged open. The audience gasped, the muscians stuttered in their music and Lacus turned, fingers crossing where they clutched a bouquet of roses and violets, and she squinted against the unfiltered sunlight that shone for an instant around a single short figure in a spring green dress, before the doors swung close again. Lacus's heart leapt. "Cagalli!" The tears she had been fighting before sprang free and, gathering up the many folds of her white dress, she ran back the way she came and into the sturdy, warm embrace of her dearest and most faithful friend. "You made it!" She cried into her friend's shoulder, grateful for the strength that seemed to pour from her friend and into her. "You came!"

Loosely, the blonde hugged her back, mindful of her delicate dress and hair. "Of course I came. I wouldn't miss the happiest day of your life for the world!"

Lacus stepped back, her mouth opening to tell her friend how much she had missed her and how happy she was but her father's hearty voice interrupted them.

"Cagalli, as happy as I am you could make it, I notice your timing is…well… as bad as it's always been." He said dryly.

Cagalli's brow furrowed and she peered past her friend at the crowd of gaping faces that were turned towards them. "Oh crap." She muttered, blushing. "I am so sorry, Lacus!"

Lacus shook her head, feeling some of her pinned curls come loose as she did so. "It's fine." She shot her father a stern look. "Daddy, please buy us a few minutes."

"Lacus, it's your wedding!"

"One minute?" she begged. "I'll have years to be married to him and be a proper wife and woman, there's no rush! But I only have right now to remember my childhood with Cagalli. So please, one minute?"

Segal Clyne dragged a hand sheepishly through his hair and sighed. "It's just like when you two were little and you would beg to stay up a little later at sleepovers." He smiled ruefully and winked. "I guess I can buy you one minute, I still have a lot of memories of your childhood days I could share." Chortling, he dodged Lacus's swatting hands and escaped back to the altar.

"Oh you are in for it, Lacus. The geezer still gives as good as he gets." Cagalli teased as she wiped the tears carefully from her friend's face.

"Don't think your childhood is exempt, Cagalli- I'm old but my memory is as good as ever!" Segal Clyne shot back before he cleared his throat and addressed the crowd. "I'm sorry but if you will all give me your attention for just a moment-"

Lacus turned back to face Cagalli, mentally blocking out the rest of the world as she absorbed the fact that her friend was standing there. She hadn't seen Cagalli in two years since Cagalli had joined the air force and while jotted letters and phone conversations were nice, it didn't cover the fond feelings of being with your practical sister.

"Is it just like you imagined when we were little?" Cagalli made a short gesture around the sanctuary.

Lacus shook her head. "No. It's better. Your turn is coming, Cagalli!"

Cagalli grinned. "I dunno, I still think I'll live and die an old maid."

"Only cause you want to." The bride pouted. "'who needs dresses and flowers and weddings anyway?'" she quoted in a childish imitation of a Cagalli from many years ago.

Cagalli laughed. "Do you know much I love you, Lacus?"

"Enough to put on a dress for my wedding?" Lacus guessed.

"Exactly!"

"But you look beautiful!" Lacus murmured, beaming at the sight of the gorgeous blonde.

"No, Lacus, the only one who ought to be called beautiful today is you." Cagalli said back seriously. Then she snickered. "Cause in comparison the rest of us are _uuuuu-glay!_"

"That's not true!" Lacus glanced around at all those who had come to share her special day, ignoring her father's 'wrap it up' hand signal.

"Hell yeah it is."

"Everyone looks beautiful today." Lacus whispered, her heart catching every time she thought about how in just a few moments…

"You still haven't grown your hair out." she noticed, eyes sweeping the stocky figure of the blonde.

"Well," Cagalli gave her short choppy hair a self-conscious flick, it's not much use in the air force. But I might start growing it out now." Pulling a tissue from out of her purse, Cagalli started carefully fixing up the little make up Lacus wore.

"Why?" Lacus held still as Cagalli's hands tended to her.

"I'm out of the military for good." Cagalli smiled.

Lacus jumped gleefully forward to grab her friends hands. "Yes! I mean, I'm sorry."

Cagalli snickered. "No you're not, but it's alright. It's for the best."

"Why did they let you go so soon?"

Cagalli shrugged. "Long story- I'll fill you in later. It's not for right now." She grinned reassuringly before pulling Lacus closer so that their bangs brushed. "Hey." She whispered conspiringly, as she often did years ago under the blankets late at night before laying out a plan to ambush the unsuspecting fridge. "Are you really gonna marry that dolt? 'Cause ya know, it's never too late to change your mind, I could always stage an intervention and we could sneak out now while no one's paying attention." Cagalli winked. Lacus glanced over her shoulder at her fiancé who was cracking jokes back and forth with her father and the peers, their eyes met and an exultant smile broke out across his face. Her heart sped up in joy.

"Yes I am." She whispered, turning back to face her friend. "I have never been so happy as I am now."

Cagalli spun Lacus around to face the altar. "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked as she stood beside her friend.

"You to go first; you are the maid of honor after all." Lacus smiled at Cagalli's stunned face.

"But I thought that in the possibility I couldn't make it you would choose someone else." She whispered.

"Nope, we promised when we were little those spots were reserved for eachother." Delight spread across Cagalli's face and she bounced forward to kiss Lacus on the cheek.

"Then hurry up and get married, Lacus, cause there's cake waiting with my name on it!" And with a skip she darted down the aisle, ignoring all the disapproving and curious looks that flashed her way as she took her place on the left side of the priest. Segal Clyne patted her shoulder.

"Thank you for coming." He whispered. "Of course." Cagalli murmured as he crossed back down the aisle to retrieve his daughter.

The musicians were cued, the music played, the audience settled and the wedding resumed.

"Sweet baby Jesus- could you have made any louder of an entrance?!" breathed the groom. Cagalli frowned glaring at him.

"The side door was locked… and so were the windows." She muttered back, ignoring the uncomfortable fidgets the priest made between them.

"Oh my God, I hope this isn't an omen."

"Sh! She's almost here!"

There was a pause and then-

"Sis,"

"Yeah, baby-brother?"

The groom rolled his eyes and smiled one last time at the maid of honor, brown eyes shining in happiness as he turned then to receive his bride-to-be. "Thanks for coming."

Cagalli felt tears build as she clutched the bouquet Lacus handed her to hold, battle- scarred hands trembling as her heart seemed to brim over. "Of course. Anything for you two." She mumbled with a hoarse voice though no one heard as the priest began the vows.

The wedding bells rang out in what seemed a triumphant joyful manner over the little beach side village as Lacus Clyne and Kira Hibiki exchanged vows and rings and a bestfriend and sister came home that day.

And as the two newly weds fled the chapel to their awaiting horse-pulled carriage that would bring them to the reception hall, Cagalli let out a sigh, watching from the steps leading up to the church.

"Tired?" cool shade enveloped her as a parasol extended over her head.

"Hm?" she glanced over her shoulder at Segal Clyne. "No." she rubbed at her arms and smiled reminiscently. "Just feeling a little left behind."

"You always said when you were younger you didn't care to be married?" He raised a brow.

"And I still don't." Cagalli shrugged. "It's just… I dunno. I'm nineteen, I have traveled far and wide in the military- done a lot of things…seen a lot of things…" she gazed wearily at her hands, still able to see the blood that once stained the cream-white callused skin. "I feel so old…and yet so young. So lost. When I left Kira was chasing after some bimbo and Lacus was recording albums and now they are all grown up. Two years I was gone and all this happened and I missed it all! Where did all the time go?"

Feeling like a father to Cagalli, the senator turned Cagalli to face him, staring serenely into her distraught amber eyes. "You joined the military as girl, not quite ready for what you were going into and now you've come home a young woman who still hasn't found level ground." He stroked the tear away that ran down her cheek. "You're home Cagalli. And you have your whole life ahead of you to catch up with Lacus. So go live and love because you have all the time in the world to relearn what you forgot."

**At the reception.**

When a Clyne held a party- they really held one.

_Well, it's good to know this side of Lacus hasn't changed. _Cagalli thought dryly as looked out over the dock where the reception was being held. A magnificent building, mostly made of glass and built out on the dock on the beach, looked just like a fairy tale castle, filled with crystal chandeliers, muscians and food. Sunlight streamed in different colors through the painted windows and skylights and the music played within was rich and enchanting.

Tables with white clothes had been set and plates heaped with steaming food, and glasses filled with wine were carried about by the staff.

Taking a seat at the bride's table, Cagalli felt just as lost as she did when she had watched her friend run back down the aisle with her twin. Sure she called out and greeted old friends, picked up conversations with strangers and filled all the gaps of silence with friendly chatter. Yet, for the life of her, she couldn't fill the gap within herself.

Miriallia, a professional journalist now, was engaged too, to Dearka Elseman of all people! It was unthinkable!

Yzak, hot tempered Yzak who had made Cagalli's middle school life mizerable, was now dancing with his calm and quiet girlfriend, a brunette who's name Cagalli hadn't quite yet caught.

Nicole had become a master pianist, famous through out the country- and even now, as a gift to Lacus, he played his piano amongst the musicans, gracing the room with his originial and beautiful master pieces.

All the old faces from her life before the military had grown, their eyes become older and lighter, their voices full of a more mature sound and it was

_just not damn fair!_

Cagalli sighed and squished the bridge of her nose between her fingers, trying to ignore the absolute adorableness that was her brother and best friend on her left side.

Dinner seemed to last forever, through which Cagalli's mood soared and plummetted, like an ocean wave rising up to the heavens with a roar only to tumble down and burst into little salty tears.

Eventually the dancing came, and Cagalli sighed in relief, knowing that it was finally coming to a close and she needn't pretend to be eating anymore to avoid awkward conversations. She leaned back in her comfy seat to watch with great pride and love as her brother, - she could remember when he was just a scruffy kid, knees always scraped and hair sticking up on every end- took Lacus in his arms- Lacus, dear Lacus, had always been sweet to the core even when she was little and would tag along after Cagalli, never quite able to keep up- and the lights dimmed, the spotlight shined, and the music began.

One could almost say it was like watching a movie. A fairy tale and it was drawing to it's happily ever after close. The couple swaying as they stared into eachother's eyes, never happier then they were now, the audience entranced with the symbol of love that the newly married were. It was perfect, perfect for Lacus and Kira.

And Cagalli couldn't be happier for them.

Except that like a movie, you can only watch, and no matter how much you may long to join in, you are separated by a cold glass. Unbreakable and unyielding.

The first dance drew to a close and other couples came out onto the dance floor, leaving the tables empty as everyone stood and laughed and danced. It was a picture perfect sight.

Catching a meaningful glance from Segal Clyne, as he danced with Lacus, Cagalli stood with a sigh. "I need a drink. Thank God for open bar!" she made her way through the people, to the rather empty bar- it wouldn't be empty for long as the night went on- and she slid onto an empty bar stool. She kicked her heels off and let her feet dangle a few inches above the smooth wooden floor.

"Martini." she requested before gratefully accepting the cool glass that was slid into her hands by the bustling barista. After plucking out the olive, she sucked on the tiny straw that was in it, absentmindedly chewing it as she examined the few thin, nearly invisible silver battle scars that striped her arms here and there. _I'm an albino zebra. _she decided with a snort which caused her to inhale her drink and half her straw.

"Attractive." a masculine voice warmed her ear as a large hand gently thumped her on her back.

Spitting out the straw in a coughing bout, Cagalli blushed beet red as the stool on the left of hers was taken. "It's all natural." the sarcasm was barely heard in her mutter as it was directed to the bottom of her glass.

"You make a habit of choking on straws?" the voice was deep, amused and inviting, and unable to help herself, Cagalli glanced up slowly, starting with his leather black shoes and slowly inching up his tailored tuxedo.

_Please don't be some rich, spoiled, snooty brat. Please don't be some rich, spoiled, snooty brat. Please, please don't be -so dang good looking!_

__She blushed, looking back down again- trying ignore the smirk that was spreading across his handsome face.

"See something you like?"

_Why are all the cute ones annoying? _A small voice in Cagalli's mind huffed and she rolled her eyes, deciding then and there that whoever the attractive git with midnight hair and entrancing green eyes was she didn't care. "Only the possibility of you leaving."

Blue brows rose in surprise at the pleasant but cold voice that the blonde directed at him.

_Was it something I said? _The blue-haired gentleman thought, amused as he studied the blonde who had deliberately crossed her left leg over her right, angling her back towards him. For a moment he considered giving up on conversation- sure she was pretty but there was plenty of other equally or more so pretty girls there that night who would be eager for his attention. He shifted to get off the stool only to be fixed in the impressive glare of a pair of purple eyes.

Kira Hibiki, though slow dancing with Lacus, had a basilisk look to him as he stared over Lacus's shoulder at Athrun.

Athrun dragged a hand down his face wearily before rolling his eyes and turning back to the bar. Leaning heavily on the bar he quietly asked for a glass of wine before focusing his attention on the blonde. The girl in question was pointedly ignoring him as she moodily made shooting motions at all the giggling couples that danced past her.

_That's kind of childish for her age. _He thought and before he could help him self he muttered. "Maid of honor but not made _with _honor..." As soon as he realized what he had said, horror engulfed him. _Did she hear me? Please -_

The gun hand froze and the girl fell still.

_She heard me. That's it, I'm dead. Kira's gonna kill me._

"What did you say?!" Cagalli swiveled around on her seat- the temper that had awarded her many punishments in boot camp rising to the surface. Fire leapt to life in those amber eyes like a flashing tempest and her fists clenched like she was about to punch him.

_Oh God, I am so dead- wait, she's just a girl, what am I getting worried about? _The nervousness knot in the pit of his gut loosened and dissolved into admiration. _She's kinda pretty when she's mad. _Liking the energy that radiated from Cagalli, Athrun allowed a teasing smile to slip across his face. "You heard me." he challenged.

Chin raised stubbornly, Cagalli stood up- only to find that even standing she was still shorter then him. "I don't know who the hell you are, nor do I care but-"

"Athrun." he extended his hand, uninterrupted her rant. "Athrun Zala."

She blinked in surprised, staring from his hand to his face. Her eyes narrowed. "Well I don't give a bloody da-"

"Cagalli! I see you've met my bestman!"

"aaa- ah Kira!" Cagalli yelped as her brother appeared out of no where between her and Athrun. Behind him, Athrun smirked tauntingly and Cagalli fumed silently behind a fixed smile.

"How are you two getting along- enjoying the open bar together I see?" Kira turned towards Athrun, and Cagalli dropped her smile to glare furiously at Athrun who was now wearing a wide smile.

"Now, Athrun." Kira said disapprovingly. "Cagalli just got home and is tired- so don't you dare think of trying to take advantage of my sister- cause I will destroy you."

It was hard to take Kira seriously when he had lip stick stains all over his face from where Lacus had kissed him.

"Cagalli," Kira began, facing her and Cagalli smiled sweetly.

"Yes, dear little brother?"

"Drop the little- everyone knows already that i'm older."

"NO YOU ARE NOT-"

"Athrun is my best mate- we work together in the weapons branch of the military, he designs the jets you fly."

Cagalli stuttered into silence, gaping at Athrun who was looking a little red himself as he gazed back at a place a little below her right ear.

"I'm sure you two can find lots to talk about." Kira said, clapping the two on the shoulder. "So have fun! I have to get back to Lacus." he hesitated before whispering in a half squeal. "By the way, we're married!" before running away.

Cagalli giggled helplessly after her brother. No matter how much he annoyed her, her brother was so endearing. "I don't think he'll ever get tired of saying that."

Having found comfortable ground, Athrun nodded in agreement. "They are both something else."

"Which is why I can't figure out how my darling little brother ended up with a pompous jerk like you for a friend." Cagalli sniffed.

"Hey now." Athrun frowned.

"And you should know, I test flew the newest jet you designed- it has a delayed ejection that could cost quite a couple pilots their lives."

All the clever retorts Athrun was designing vanished from his mind and cocked his head. "You really are in the air force?"

Cagalli crossed her arms across her chest. "Yes... or at least I was."

_Was? _Athrun's brow furrowed. "And you test flew our test jets?"

Pride infused her voice. "Yes."

_She must be one of the best pilots... How lucky to be able to fly... _A little more then awed and just a tiny bit envious, Athrun allowed a genuine smile. "You miss it already huh?"

Cagalli didn't reply, her teeth worrying into her bottom lip. Her saddened amber eyes drifted out over the dancers and in that moment Athrun caught a glimpse of her soul. Of the beautiful, terrible good that Cagalli was and in that moment he decided.

I want to know her.

Hesitating, he slowly extended his hand in an invitation. "Would you care for a dance?"

She glanced down her nose at his hand and her forehead wrinkled.

_Oh man, she's gonna say no. _Athrun braced himself for the dismiss.

"No. I do not want to dance." Cagalli said simply, leaning forward to snatch up her matching stilettos holding them by the straps.

_I figured as much. _Athrun sighed inwardly, shrugging off the disappointment. _There is more fish in the se-_

"But I will take a walk on the beach." Now it was she who held the invitation, her eyes low cast, as she listened for his reply.

Athrun grinned, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Sure."

He followed her out of the reception hall, and through a door out side. Behind them the music and voices faded till they were surrounded by the starlit black heavens and the roiling tempest of the ocean.

The wind was cool but gentle as it nipped at Cagalli's bared arms, giving her goosebumps. Longingly she thought of a coat that she didn't have. Having joined the airforce with nothing, she left with nothing and had only bought this dress on the fly to wear.

There was a rustle, a swish and then warm cloth settled around her shoulders. She blinked in surprise. Athrun had given his coat to her.

flushing slightly on her speculative gaze he added swiftly. "I want it back."

"I don't need it." Cagalli frowned. Her inner pride battling with her own desire to be warm.

"Well neither do I." Atrhun shrugged, plucking at the long-sleeved red blouse he wore. He descended the foot wooden steps of the dock onto the rough sand of the beach. "So do me a favor and carry it for me?" he called over his shoulder as he began walking down the beach.

_He doesn't want to carry it? _"Oh ho! So you're just being lazy!" Cagalli fired after him, unwittingly clutching the coat around her. It bore a musky scent that she couldn't help but breathe in. "Oi! Lazy, wait up! Ah! The sand's cold!"

Athrun smiled to himself, listening to the sound of her bare feet brush across the sand in attempt to reach him. _Not being lazy, _he thought to himself_ but how else will I get you to accept it?_

__Cagalli knew that though. _You are smart, Athrun Zala. Maybe not a snooty brat after all. _By the time they were walking side beside, the glances they exchanged were a little warmer, their conversation a little friendlier.

__At first they discussed Athrun's line of work, new ideas of jets that were either years ahead in technology or so ludicrous that one or both would end up laughing. Eventually the conversation turned to Cagalli and how she had joined the military after her mother died. With Kira, the boy-genius- speeding his way through college, her father whom she had never met still unknown, and her mother gone, there wasn't much left for her at home.

Then it progressed to Athrun's family- his father a rich president of a car company.

"I knew it!" Cagalli burst out at that. "You're a spoiled rich kid!"

Athrun laughed in surprised at the unexpected interruption. "Is it that obvious?."

"No the Prada label on your shoes is hardly noticeable." Cagalli snipped demurely.

"Well at least I'm not a five year old." Athrun imitated making a gun motion.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Cagalli huffed crossly.

"You were shooting all the couples that danced by you."

"Only the one's whose dancing abilities exceeded my own."

"Oh... well why did it seem like you were shooting them all?"

Cagalli glared at him.

"Oh." Athrun chuckled. "You can't be that bad."

"I really am." Cagalli shook her head, blonde hair rustling over her shoulders.

Athrun turned towards her, stopping. She walked a few more steps only to realize he wasn't still with her.

"Athrun?"

He held out both his hands. "Dance with me?"

She scowled. "I already told you I don't want to."

"Nobody is here to witness your downfall." he teased, gesturing about to the empty dark beach where the only music was the wind over the sand and the rushing of the sea.

"I don't like dancing."

"Everything deserves a second chance." he pleaded.

"I amend that, I don't like you."

"Everyone too." Athrun darted forward, knocking her shoes from her hands as he gently grabbed them. "I gave you a second chance, you owe me."

"I carried your coat for you- you owe me." Cagalli countered, not arresting free her hands, but neither budging in his attempt to pull her into a dance. Her eyes never left his green ones, for which he was deeply grateful, for even in the darkness he couldn't help but study the strange gold steel of her eyes.

He grimaced. "You were supposed to walk down the aisle with me, as the maid of honor- but you were late so I had to walk down alone."

"Your point?" she demanded.

"Everyone stared at me and I was all alone." he made his voice pitiful and Cagalli snorted, a small grin breaking across her features.

"fine, you big lazy baby, one dance."

"A really long one?"

"Perhaps."

As Athrun pulled her into an awkward slow dance, Cagalli narrowed her eyes, watching him, even as he gazed over his head.

"Why are you being a bother to me?" she asked.

He glanced down. "Cause you are interesting." Her foot came down hard on his foot. "Ow!"

"Sorry, I told you I was bad." Cagalli muttered, glaring at her own feet as if they had betrayed her.

"No it's no problem, your bark is still worse then the bite.- Ow!"

"Alright, that one might have been directed."

"Might have." Athrun repeated, scoffing.

Though they danced to no music, eventually they came to a stand still and Cagalli gathered up her shoes.

"I'm tired, Kira is probably worried-"

"I doubt that- if anything he and Lacus are off -"

"and it is late. I ought to return." Cagalli smiled. "Thank you for making my night a little more endurable, Mr. Zala."

She turned and began walking away, her green dress fluttering about her ankles, her hair waving in the breeze.

Athrun watched her go in silence for a minute, internally at war.

The night had been rather great thanks to Cagalli, but now it was time to go back to their separate lives. Their separate worlds. And let this night go as just one of many good nights they had lived.

Or he could take a chance. For how different might his life be if he took one little chance?

"Hey Cagalli," He called.

The blonde paused, glancing over his shoulder at him. "Yes?"

"Will you go out to dinner with me?"

Cagalli blinked, not a trace of emotion on her face. "No." she said clearly.

Athrun sighed. Well, it had only been a chance.

"But I will take a tour of the city." Cagalli smiled. "Besides, I need to return your coat to you."

Athrun grinned. _It was a yes!_ "Looking forward to it. Have a good night, Cagalli."

"And you too."

He watched her until she disappeared as she made her way back the stretch of beach to the reception hall, going over the events of the night. Maybe she would just be another girl to gain his interest and lose it just as fast.

But maybe she would be different. For she was different, a feisty personality, a bold nature, a caring heart, and a rapid humor. She had a soul of fire that burned through her eyes, threatening to singe all who got close.

He sighed contentedly. "I should get home too." he muttered, patting his pockets for his car keys. "Where did I put them, oh yeah! In my jacket pock-damn."

The long night, had just gotten longer.

END OF PART 1

**IMPORTANT:**

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one as much as I did writing it. I wanted to make the first time Cagalli and Athrun met, fun and interesting and memorable, but I might have just made it long and boring.**..

**I won't be updating for at least a day- and that is if I get ten reviews to this chapter. I hate pulling The "I'm not updating unless you review" thing, but considering this is a three shot, that I'm putting a lot of time and work into, I would be greatly appreciative that if the people read this chapter to the end and have something to say- whether negative or positive- would do so.**

**Thank you and I hope you stick around till the conclusion of Cherished.**

**For those who are concerned about Tangled Fates:**

**I am truly sorry about not updating, a lot has happened in the past year in my family- and not all of it good things. My muse also ran away with all my Tangled Fates characters and is currently holding them hostage. As soon as I get them back, I promise you, I will have written up that chapter.**

**Lots of love, **

**and a Happy Valentines, **

**Reflected Shadows**


	2. Part 2 : The Violets were Blue

_**Hey guys! **_**Happy belated Easter and God bless!**

__**An update on life: My uncle passed away- he didn't get a liver in time. Thank you for all the prayers because they were a tremendous comfort :) But you know, while I stayed at the hospital till five in the morning, holding my Uncle's hand, crying, I realized. The worst part wasn't that his time was up- so much as I didn't take the time we had together to get to know him. And now I will always regret that- that I had a chance and I didn't take it- I waited till the last moment to get to know my Uncle. And in that moment I learned that my Uncle was afraid, but he had a lot of faith. He was afraid but strong, brave. Happy. At peace. So anyway, I just want to dedicate this story to him for reasons that will come clear in the end. **

**Going on-**

**NOTE: All military/war events spoken of by Cagalli are FICTIONAL and created for the SAKE of the story in ignorance of all military conduct. WORK WITH ME FOLKS. Same goes for the medical reference to PTSD. PLEASE NO ONE GET OFFENDED :( **

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS:**

**ESP- **Thanks for being the cherry ontop of the review sundae- I have to say, I love hearing from you because I always know I'm going to get some honest critique and I love that :D

Well, yeah, i feel like it was just yesterday I was going into highschool and college was whatever, and school was school and I had all this free time. Now I'm transitioning from highschool to college and it's like suddenly , BOOM, hell.

Whoever said "childhood is the happiest time of my life." needs a punch in the face. hahah, just kidding-

I wanted to give Cagalli a sad undercurrent- just because I wouldn't be me if there wasn't some sort of twist somewhere in the story ;) And I feel like Satan spawn demanding everyone to review...oh God... I used to hate when people would make those kind of ultimatums (still do O_O ) Someone, beat me with my own hypocrisy.

Well, my view of Athrun is that he is an introvert kind of dude and Cagalli is an extrovert. Which is fantastic if you want to write stories where they collide. But writing them together I actually find very difficult because, thanks to the lack of asucaga scenes (curse you GSD!) I am always guessing at how they interact. Literally, you can hear me when I write "Would Athrun say that? Athrun why must you be so difficult! GAH!" So you'll see in my writing that Athrun diverts between intro and extrovert personas... it's bothersome.

But I do like introvert Athrun best :) I'm just not good with writing him :/

Anyway, I wasted enough of your time :P hahaha, Hope this read continues the good read you left off in the first chapter and thanks!

**Shuuta Hikaru -**

I must ask, does your screen name mean anything? :)

Yes, well, as you'll see in this chapter, since this is only a three shot, I'm only highlighting important moments of their life . And thank you so much :) I miss making readers smile, gah, you guys are so amazing _

**IVIoogle**-

She's such a nice change from all the damsels in distress that clog the anime world! You can call me anything you want, hahaha, Reflected Shadows, Azetta, butthead, jerk who never updates- I answer to all sorts of things ;P

You are just a dear heart:) Seriously, how do you manage to reduce me to warm fuzzies with your reviews- is this like, some sorta secret power?

Idk why, but I do love writing Cagalli and Athrun bickering- like I feel like true romances between couples are alive. It's not all physical, it's not all lovey-dovey. It's alive and exciting and fresh and original, every day. But maybe that's just me :P haha.

Thank you so much:) for everything:) Yeah, I'm looking forward to when I fully come back too hahahaha

**hardcoreGSfan- **

hahahahah! You cracked me up "muse hunting" *clicks gun* it's on! They can run, but they can't hide! Thank you so much! I had to read your review twice cause it made me laugh so hard ^_^ thanks for the smiles :)

**mrs. zala- **

I miss my stories too.. If you see them tell them that it's past their curfew and to come in with muses at hand ;D Yeah, i know- it really drives me crazy. Just because I too am a reader and I just hate when a story I'm reading just randomly stops for whatever period of time. So I know the torment and it juts makes me want to handcuff myself to a computer and not be released until I have updated everything... Unfortunately I'm at the moment handcuffed to my school. ... Not sure what you meant by "interesting more interesting," etc- but I hope I nailed it O_o

**Syalala- **

****Thanks! hahaha, I debated on that- and I wish now thanks to this chapter that I had gone with her as a foot soldier, but while writing the first chapter, all I could think was of when she flew the jet. smh.

ahahhah, something along those lines- it's a three shot, so short and sweet but yeah, you'll see ;) Thanks!

**Cagszala -**

when i first read your choses anon screen name I thought I had read 'godzilla' wrong ahahhaha. And thank you so much :) God bless!

**lezala- **

I know... have you ever been in a conversation where someone's talking and you hve no idea what the heck they are talking about, but they obviously realy care so you try to too for their sake? ...yeah. hahaha

Of course! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Yennefer **- hey! it's the polish girl- run!

hahaha, just kidding- Hey, question, how do you feel about girls from Lithuania? My brother's dating one- her accent's thick, I don't understand her very well sometimes haha, but she's nice. she told me that every European country thinks they're the best of Europe. I asked her which country she thought was the best and she said her own of course hahaha. I'm sure there's some stereo type jokes on her country you could share ;)

Well, ya know, five brothers, I should have learned by now how to writing sibling relationships, hhaha.

for your thing about Cagalli's military past- wish granted. hahaha.

Well, I was so proud of myself with the last chapter- since I'm never good at making people seem their age when they are adults. This chapter dismantled all that. Cagalli and Athrun turn into teenagers again- boom!

Thanks! :) hope your studies are going well! :D And do you celebrate easter? and how? Like I ean, what do you do for Easter, etc?

**Nelshafeena- **

hahahha, I like to make up originial stories to some degree- so the military thing was unexpected to me too hahaha. Thank you for the review :)

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING (and sorry for the grammar/spelling/writing mistakes... -_-,)**

***I do not own GS or GSD**

_"It's a beautiful day isn't it, Athrun?"_

"Not as beautiful as you,"

"Hah! Perhaps in my younger days. Or never."

"Always in my heart, Cagalli."

"Sap! …Are you done eating lunch?"

"Yes- would you like me to continue the story I began this morning."

"Do please-you were right it is a wonderful story! I have missed it for so long…"

"Begging me, Cagalli? A little out of character for you."

"Shut up you sap!"

"Is that anyway to ask someone to do something for you?"

"Alright, alright, please go on….Athrun the sap."

"Ha. Ha. Very well, you minx, here we go-

_The Roses were Red_

_The Violets were blue_

_My life began_

_When I met you_

**Forty years ago**_  
_

Sometimes we get a feeling deep inside. Often time's we don't notice it right away. It's a feeling that is rarer then a blue moon and we only feel it when we see that one special person. Our soulmates. Sent to open our eyes- sent to show us that the world with out them is dull- unfulfilling and sour. And when we have this feeling, delicate as a small flower- it's our duty to snatch it, cradle it to our hearts, protect it from every trial sent our way and never lose the person who gave it to us. For with out them, life is meaningless.

_Ring! Ring!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a pajama-clad Cagalli shouted through the empty apartment, stumbling over the randomly placed furniture as she went. "Hah!" One mad tackle had her half splayed across her kitchen counter and she swiped the cordless phone from it's cradle. "H'lo!" she gasped into the phone. "Excuse me, hello?"

"Um hello?" issued an unfamiliar male voice into her ear.

Cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear, Cagalli scooted off the counter- her barefeet hitting the cool kitchen floor.

"This is Cagalli- who is this?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, hi!" The person half stammered. "This is Athrun-"

Except it sounded more like "Aaron."

"Who?" Cagalli asked again.

The person cleared his throat. "My name, it's Athrun. Athrun Zala."

A pair of blonde eyebrows went up. "Oh that's right, I remember you." She didn't sound thrilled. _He sounds a lot less suave then I remembered… _She giggled softly as Athrun cleared his throat.

"Soo, why ya calling?" Cagalli asked, glancing about for a place to sit. Since she had just moved into her three roomed apartment, she hadn't gotten around to placing all the furniture she had just boughten, so she settled for hopping up to sit on the edge of the counter, swinging her feet as she did.

"Uh, Well," Athrun sounded careful, timid maybe and Cagalli grinned to herself. "You suggested that we take a tour of the town together… or something like that." The last couple words were a mumble but cheekily Cagalli repeated.

"Or something like that."

A sigh. And then. "You're laughing at me aren't you?" Athrun accused.

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"Because you're a brat."

Amber eyes flared and the owner of them huffed. "Them are fighten' words partner!" she scowled. _I can't believe it- did he just really call me a 'brat?!_

"Can you prove to me that you're not and meet me for that date?" Athrun quipped.

"What date? I don't need a date." Cagalli stubbornly replied, glaring at the mess that arrayed her family room. _Kira needs to get back from his honey moon so he can help me move this stuff!_

"Well what do you need?"

"Muscles." Cagalli absentmindedly spoke. A moment later it occurred to her, her words, and her skin flushed. "I mean, I need someone to help me move my things around."

"Okay." Athrun replied.

Cagalli twirled a string of hair around her finger. Then froze. "Okay?"

"Okay, I'll meet you at your apartment and help you move things around." Athrun said calmly.

"Well, that's nice of you but-" Cagalli began but Athrun cut her off quickly.

"Look, it will just be as friends. I'll help you move things around and then maybe afterwood go out for something to eat."

"You buying?" she checked.

Athrun sighed. "Yes, you get a free meal out of this, what more do you want."

Cagalli grinned, kicking her feet in glee. "Alright! How soon will you be over?"

A knock sounded on her front door.

"Now."

The phone slipped from her fingers as her face went pale. "No way." Cagalli whispered. She scurried- hop, skip, jump over boxes- to the door and peered through the peep hole.

There stood the blunette, peering right back from the other side.

She yelped before grabbing the knob and twisting the door open. "How the hell did you get ere so fast." She paused. "How the hell did you know where I lived?! I just moved in!"

Hands jammed in the pockets of his leather coat, Athrun rocked on his heels- uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the blonde. "Um, I hacked into your accounts and stalked you on google satellite-"

"I knew it!" she breathed, clutching the door frame.

He frowned. "I'm kidding."

"Oh." She half looked disappointed.

Athrun rolled his eyes. "Kira gave me it- he gave me your phone number to. I stopped by to call."

"Oh- that bastard of a brother! He can't stay long enough to help me set up but he makes sure to give you my address and number. When I get my hands on him." The blonde fumed, make claw motions in the air.

"Um." Athrun shifted again uncomfortable and her fierce gaze switched to him.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Well can I come in?" he asked, feeling awkward as he shuffled his feet in the hall way of the complex.

"Oh." Cagalli blinked, flustered. "Um, yeah." She gestured to the entrance and he smiled slightly as he walked past her inside.

"By the way," he called over his shoulder. "Those are cute pajamas!"

Horrified, Cagalli checked her clothing and sure enough, she was wearing her footie pajamas.

Athun turned to face her. "I love the robots." He chuckled.

Cagalli sniffed, trying to regain her dignity. "I'll have you know that Gundam is all the rage amongst people our age."

"Oh I bet- that's why I hear about them so much- oh wait! I don't!" Athrun laughed at Cagalli's outraged expression.

"Bastard- get out!" she roared reaching for him.

"Ulp!" Athrun dodged and darted away, scampering through her living room. For the next two minutes a mad chase ensued of the blonde chasing the blunette through her tiny apartment. Which sounds easy but with the numerous obstacles placed- it was rather challenging.

But towards the end of it, the scowl had faded from Cagalli's face and they were both laughing.

"Oh, you are pain, hamsterbrain." Cagalli gasped through her giggles, she slid onto a empty seat on her couch.

"Hamster brain?" Athrun noted, making sure she wasn't faking her exhaustion as he exited the safety of the kitchen.

Cagalli nodded. "Hamster brain- I noticed it the other night and just now- you always look like you're thinking a thousand things at once at record breaking speed but never getting anywhere. Like a hamster in a wheel."

"Oh," said Athrun, taken aback. Surprised, but a little flattered that she had thought about him enough to give him a nick name… even if it was hamster brain. "Thanks."

She eyed him oddly. "It wasn't exactly a compliment."

He shrugged. "It's not the worst nickname I've received." He grinned. "Kinda like it."

She rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" he prodded her in the bicep.

Warily she poked back. "What about me?"

"Well got any nicknames?"

She scowled. "Sure I do."

"Like," he prodded.

Cagalli frowned, crossing her arms over her chest- which would look very stern if not for the colorful, full-body pajamas- and leaned her head back. "Well, Kira used to call me Cags. In highschool some of my friends called me Alli."

Athrun eyed her speculatively. "I don't see you as an Alli. Seems too put together."

"Hey!"

"Go on." He said quickly, smiling

She glared at him for a moment then sighed. "My Dad used to call me Ballsy." She admitted.

Athrun choked. "Ballsy?" he stuttered, trying not to laugh.

At first Cagalli tried to not laugh but then she giggled. "It was a long time ago, when I was little and didn't know what it meant. I used to get into some crazy shenanigans and my Dad would say serenely to my mother 'What can I say, she's Ballsy.'"

Athrun laughed.

"And then," Cagalli paused. Half frowning.

"Then?"

"Well, the platoon I was part of…" she half laughed, half sighed. "They would call me Matches."

Sensing a troubling story behind it, Athrun asked softly. "And why's that?"

Amber eyes met his, the turbulent golden shade darkening. "In my first year out- our base got swarmed before we could make it to the air, so until new jets came in, we were sent out as ground force. We would plan ambushes on enemy villages and to do that we need to chase them out. So we would create a crescent around the village with fire- herding them toward us… We would burn their villages to the ground." her voice was a soft hiss. "And I was the one in charge of making sure that the fires were lit and that nobody escaped through them." Cagalli closed her eyes- forgetting for a moment where she was. In her ears all she could hear was the ta-ta-ta-ta of bullets as they whipped through the night, matching the thudding of her heart. Screams and hoarse yells, the sounds of wood creaking groaning and splitting, and the fire. Burning in it's hunger as it reached out tendrils of heat, trying to suck you into it's depths, it's foul smoke breath smothering your voice as you succumb. She hated the fire, the heat that caused sweat to slide down her skin beneath her uniform, the smoke that billowed up like the picture on a cigarette add. She tried not to think about it, focus on her other senses. Below her she could feel the hard ground, coarse grass poking through the rips in her fabric like little pins. The arm that she had wrapped snuggly around her gun trembled from being stiff for so long.

She lied in wait here, for any brave soul that managed to survive a wild leap over the flames. It had happened before- and they had only lived long enough for one triumphant whoop before she shot them.

_I shouldn't be here. _Cagalli thought desperately. _I left this world behind. I'm somewhere warm and safe in a clean apartment- ready to start my life over. Not here. _And itching feeling tugged at her eyelids, demanding them to open but she quailed inwardly at the thought. She didn't want to see the carnage before her. The flashes of gun fire through the smoke. The hell blaze that was consuming a village, leaving nothing but smooth bones, wreckage and death.

It felt like tiny claws were curling around her eyelids, peeling them back. "_No!" _she cried. "_No no no! _No!"

"Cagalli!"

Her eyes flew open and she exhaled a shudder, her heart racing. Athrun was leaning over her, and she stared confusedly into his concerned green pools. _Like a green forest- cool, safe, hidden. A haven from all the darkness in the world. _"Where am I?" Cagalli whispered.

"You're in your apartment. Are you alright? Don't sit up right away." He warned as she tried to get her bearings.

"I'm fine." Cagalli broke her gaze away. "Just forgot myself for a moment." She mumbled, feeling her cheeks flush red. "Please let me up… please." She said softly, darkly.

Athrun held up his hands in surrender and Cagalli straightened up, sighing as she felt her tense muscles relax.

"You shouldn't have seen that." She whispered, glaring at her white hands that were clenched together in her lap.

There was a silence then. "Cagalli… were you having a flash back?" Athrun asked quietly.

"No!" Cagalli lied, her head whipping around to face him.

"Cagalli!" he grabbed her shoulders, shaking them gently and she glared at him furiously, her body tensing beneath her. "Do you have PTSD." Athrun asked seriously.

"No!"

"Cagalli!"

She clenched her teeth.

He sighed, releasing her. "Does Kira know?"

She bit her lip. A no.  
He raised an eyebrow- not about to criticize her in her fierce defensive state. "Are you receiving treatment?"

She relaxed. "Yes." She hedged softly and Athrun too relaxed, half smiling.

"That's good then."

She nodded. _It's not a complete lie. _She thought guiltily of the unopened pill bottle in her suitcase that she hadn't touched and never would. _I don't want to be medicated more! _

She hated hospitals. Medicine. Doctors. And their damn predictions! _They hardly come true half the time anyway! They can't tell me how to live!_

Noticing the troubled state of the blonde, Athrun hesitantly put a hand on her clenched fists. In a heart beat, steel golden eyes were piercing him. Trying to loosen the atmosphere that hung heavy he said gently. "Easy there- Do you want to get started?"

"Started?" she repeated blankly.

"On your apartment." Athrun gestured around the living room. "I thought that was why you let me in."

She blinked before standing. Suddenly a vicious smile split her face.

Athrun shivered. _If a lioness could grin. _He thought dryly, amused as he took her proffered hand and stood. Her hand felt so small an cold within his and dismay flashed through him as she withdrew it from his grasp.

"You are my slave for the day." She cackled.

"I am a slave now are I?"

"If you want to take me out to lunch you are-" she snipped.

"I wasn't aware that you were buying lunch." He replied sarcastically and she smirked. "Alright- what do we move first?"

"The couch!"

The two delved into the chaos that was her apartment, shifting furniture, unpacking boxes and occasionally throwing a pillow back and forth at each other, laughing and joking. Any observer watching would have made the assumption that the two were younger then their appearance from the way they acted. The two grown ups who had danced on the beach at night had dissolved along with their barriers into two giggling teenagers, glowing with delight in each others presence as they pranced about like a doe and a buck in spring.

"Sooo let me get this straight." Cagalli laughed, bouncing on the cushions of her couch, watching as Athrun positioned a mirror on the opposite white wall. Seeing her ridiculous, pajama clad form bouncing in and out of view, hair flinging, made her only laugh harder and she made faces at herself until Athrun turned to look at her. "You are the son Patrick Zala?"

Athrun's eyes followed her as she made her course up and down. "Yup." Normally when people started in on his family and his rich heritage he would clam up and get grumpy- but watching Cagalli shed her burdens and laugh happily made his heart quicken it's pace, and his own smile spread. _She is more then pretty, _he amended his first impression of Kira's sister. _She is beautiful._

"THE Patrick Zala."

"There's only one." His eyebrows raised. She pointed to the cushion next to her, a silent order.

If someone had told Athrun Zala earlier that morning that he would be asked to bounce on a couch while in conversation with a beautiful girl, simply conversing, Athrun would have laughed.

If that person had also added that Athrun Zala would take his prada shoes off, role up the sleeves of his blouse, take the beautiful girl's hands, hop on the couch,and while not bounce, help the girl leap higher, Athrun Zala would have kindly suggested they stop by a psychologist to make sure everything was mentally sound.

With any other person t would have been childish, silly, immature and a waste of time.

With any other dressed up girl with the perfect features- whether from make up or surgery- whose only interest was his looks and his wallet it would have also been childish, silly, immature, and a waste of time.

But with Cagalli- in her pajamas, her hair knotted and on it's way to becoming a rats nest- the prior nights mascara slightly smeared about her eyes- it was wonderful, adorable, new and golden.

"So you're this uber rich boy." Cagalli burst, in between bounces. "And you're planning to take me to fast food? Ruddy fast food!"

Athrun's serene face stuttered. "Well," he began but before he could say something the blond's next bounce propelled her to him and his arms flew around her to catch her.

In any movie he would have caught her and braced her fall onto the floor below.

But in their reality- and Athrun's sudden lack of coordination as he found himself flustered by Cagalli's startled face inches from his; Cagalli hit the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Athrun yelped, stumbling down to kneel beside her. The shocked blonde stared up at him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he demanded as she dazedly sat up, rubbing her head.

She frowned and glared at him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she sarcastically replied, holding up one particular finger.

Athrun sighed. "Well it looks like you survived that fall."

Cagalli pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "My skull is thick." She said loftily and Athrun chuckled.

The moment of childishness was over and while the moment of being young had faded, Athrun still felt the goldeness with him. He found himself beginning to notice little things about Cagalli.

The way she would try to tuck the shorter angles around her ears only for them to fall back into her face. The way she walked and moved like a new born foal, testing out her limbs. The way she smiled with her eyes, like it was a secret joke they shared. And even now as she examined a couple of freckles on the crease of her arm, shaking her elbow as if it would make them flake warm feeling in Athrun's chest was swiftly spreading and every time he glanced her way he felt a little more tongue tied, happier, his eyes softening with adoration. And he wanted to be good now. Before living life had been a mix of meeting the demands of work and fun- but Kira's wedding had cued twists in his life.

The realization that he wanted more.

And maybe that Cagalli was the more he wanted.

And in turn he wanted to be wanted by her- and as he considered the proud girl, no, woman, before him, he knew it would be harder then it looked.

"you know," Cagalli, crooked her head to side, peering at him. Athrun's heart leapt, as if electrified by her gaze. "I'm really glad that-"

A knock sounded on the door and Cagalli's head whipped around. Athrun felt like a deflated balloon and he cursed the knocker for interrupting Cagalli.

"Coooming." Cagalli called, unfolding from her position and darting to the door.

"Cagalli," Athrun hissed after her and she paused, glancing at him confusedly, "You're still in your pajamas!"

She glanced down, shrugged, and opened the door a slit.

"Hello?" her voice sounded. Athrun couldn't hear who ever stood at the door. "Yes, I'm Cagalli… Oh yeah, sure. Here ya go… Thanks, have a good day!" The door closed and she trotted back, holding a box.

"What's that?" Athrun asked curiously, standing and following her into her kitchen. Cagalli pulled a military issued knife from a drawer and began sawing away at the packages taping.

"Some pictures I ordered be printed." She explained. Athrun came to stand beside her at the counter, looking curiously over her shoulder.

"These are some pictures people took at the wedding." Cagalli explained, sorting the pictures out on to the counter. "That's Mom and Dad… Kira in boy scouts."

Athrun chuckled. "I knew it! I knew he had lied about not being in the boy scouts."

Cagalli glanced at him in a half smile. "Yeah, he doesn't like admitting to it because one time, on a trip in the mountains, he left the pack to pee and got lost and they had to send out search parties for a day to find him." She sighed and shook her head. "The poor child couldn't navigate his way out of a womb so my mom had to get a C section for the both of us. That's my mom with us right after we were born." She held up a picture of a pretty brunette woman, wearing a hospital gown and beaming down at the wrapped babies in both either arm.

"Is Kira the one that's super red and crying?" Athrun asked.

"Yup," Cagalli snickered before turning back to the pile.

"That's me at prom- I went stag. That's Kira when he graduated college- smart ass. That's me on graduation day from boot camp with my platoon." Her hand wavered as she picked up the next picture. "This is me with what's left of my first platoon."

"Who are they?" Athrun asked softly.

"Yzak's the silver haired one- thought he was gay the first year- then I realized he was just really pathetic at making his feelings known to Shiho- she's the girl next to him. Dearka's on my left with the blonde hair, and if it looks like he was making an attempt at grabbing my butt while I was focused on the camera, it's because he was. Lech. That's Shinn and Luna, they're my best friends, and I hear they are getting out soon and getting married! That's Meyrin, Luna's sister next to her. She dated Nicole, the green haired one…" Cagalli paused in her chatter. "He died right before I got back. I didn't get to say good bye…"

"I'm sorry." Athrun said softly, hesitantly placing a comforting hand no her shoulder.

She shrugged. "It's alright. No one lives forever. We knew that well."

"Why did you leave them?" Athrun asked softly, watching her steadily.

Her hair, a blonde curtain cut off his view of her face. "Oh just some…health concerns."

"Ah." Athrun recalled Cagalli's strange episode hours ago in the living room. "PTSD."

"Yeah." The blonde squared her shoulders, dumping the pictures back into the box and picking it up. She carried it into the living room, Athrun trailing behind slowly.

_No wonder she doesn't like talking about PTSD, I'm sure for a soldier with a pride like hers, it's shameful._

Cagalli spun to face him. "Hey, do you want to go out for lunch and shopping."

"Shopping." Athrun repeated warily.

She nodded. "I would like to pick up some picture frames… ya know for the pictures. I thought that instead of painting the wall and making a mess I rather decorate it with memories." Her pale arms wrapped around herself. "Making it seem a little more like…home." Her voice seemed sad, and all youthfulness faded from her. Her eyes sharpened with the things she's seen, lines of weariness forming causing her to seem older and weighed down. _Everything's changing. _Cagalli thought. _Except me and I'm afraid if I don't catch up, I'll be swept away and forgotten like a lost sail boat in a flood._

For a moment she shivered, as if cold and an arm suddenly wrapped around her snuggly, pulling her against someone's warm, hard chest. She crooked her head back, peering through her bangs at the intent Athrun.

"You're not as bad as I thought Cagalli." He whispered, his breath fanning across her face.

Cagalli's lips twitched and she wriggled out of his one arm embrace. "And here I had just started thinking you weren't quite the player I thought you were."

Athrun shrugged, not at all swayed by her negative reaction. "You got me." He raised his hands in surrender.

Cagalli chewed on her lip for a moment. "Well, I guess that's all to it, let's go."

She skipped to the door, only to realize Athrun hadn't followed. "Athrun?"

"Why don't you go get changed frist." Athrun said, eyebrows raising and Cagalli blushed.

"Riiiight."

What began as a morning and lunch first date, turned into a morning, lunch and dinner first date. After lunch they had walked around, Athrun giving Cagalli a tour of the small town as she shopped. Then she asked about his work and he showed her the building into which his father's company was in the process of expanding. the walk around town, thoroughly exhausted, the pair retired to a bar where they had dinner and a drink. There which after, a bubbly Cagalli insisted that they walk along the beach.

Walking behind her, watching the blonde dart over the wet sand, pausing to stoop over shells, Athrun thought.

And he thought of a lot of things- but all concerning the day and CAgalli.

When he had come by her apartment he hadn't expected an all day adventure- hardly a lunch. Most girls he had dated he couldn't stand being around for longer then a few hours. But with this particular one, he couldn't get enough. Her expressions, the sound of her laugh, the sarcastic snort that came from her throat; the way she would toss her head proudly as if her hair was a lions mane, and the way she would walk on the curb like a child, pretending it was a balancing beam when no one was looking. She was older beyond her years- old from the things she had seen and done. Burdened with all the dark secrets of the world. But at the same time he was freshly young, original, unique, and burning with life.

She was beautiful, clumsy, forgetful, competitive, blunt, eager to please and delighted by even the most childish of things.

From the recount of her past- it seemed to Athrun, she had left a child, and came back struggling to be a woman but not sure how.

But as she glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes sparkling in the flickering embers of the dying sun, her loose pale pink blouse blown back, throwing her figure to light, Athrun simply knew.

But did she know? He had every intention to see her again after this, if not every day. He was ready, had been thinking about it all day, to persue this evasive thing called love.

But was she? Would she want to see him? Did her heart quicken when their eyes meet? Did she have any of the effect she had on him, simply because she felt it too?

Cagalli extended out a hand towards him, a grin spread across her face; an invataion.

One that Athrun was more then happy to accept.

"Athrun,"

He decidedly loved the way she called his name. Like he was a challenge that she had every intention of winning.

"Cagalli," Athrun returned, taking her hand. She held up her other which was clutching two shells.

"Do you have a marker?" she asked, sqauting like a frog in the sand.

Athrun bit his lip in amusement at her posture before kneeling beside her. "I have a highlighter." He reached in his pocket pulling out the purple marker.

"Exceeeelleent." She hissed, eyes glowing.

"What do you need it for?"

"Well, see, Kira and I used to, when we were little, go out to the beach and write wishes on shells and throw them into the ocean. Since he's not here tonight- maybe you would like to?" She didn't mention that she and Kira used to wish for their mom to come back every night.

Cagalli glanced up at Athrun, trying to guess the meaning to his raised eyebrows. Did he think it was childish and dumb? Her heart sank at the thought.

Then he smiled mischievously, took one of her proffered shells and began writing on the inside of it, blocking all of her attempts to see. Silently he handed her the marker when he was done, palming his shell over so that his inscription was hidden.

Burning with curiosity at both his expression and what he wrote, Cagalli tried not to take it to heart as she then turned to her shell.

She studied the worn, pink and orange shell for a moment, thinking. Her heart felt heavy, but feeling Athrun's studying gaze upon her, she forced a whimsical smile and wrote inn her messy script, hidden from his eyes.

_Time._

A moment later, her pale hand fisted around it and she had lobbed it out as far as she could over the rasping sea. It lend yards out with a tiny splash. A moment later Athrun's shell joined hers and the two adults watched for a moment as they set their wishes asail.

"What did you wish for?" Cagalli asked, something stuck in her throat.

"What did you wish for?" Athrun countered, his voice right in her ear.

Startled, Cagalli spun to face him only to be snagged by his lithe arms and pulled into a deep kiss.

_OHMYGOD_. Her mind screamed as every synapse short fired and her body seemed to turn into jello.

It wasn't the first time Cagalli had been kissed, twice before by two boys in high school- but it was the first time that she kissed back.

Her heart hammered in chest and there sounded a roar in her ears like that of numerous helicopter blades slicing through the air. Electricity seemed to course through her, and she felt like she was being dangled off a clif. And the only thing that tethered her to the world was Athrun's warm, lips on hers.

For that was all she could think about. The feeling of his lips moving hers, his hands on her back and head as he held her close, tentative, curious, happy, and wonderful. The thrill! The warmth! The taste!

At last they broke apart, Cagalli gasping as she had forgotten to breathe, her eyes locked on Athrun, stunned.

"What in ruddy hell, Zala!" Because she didn't know what else to say other then 'Kiss me again!'

He smirked smugly before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Looks like my wish came true."

And far out in the ocean, dragged about by the fierce current, two shells spiraled about in a slowly sinking dance. On one said the word "Time." And on the other said "A kiss."

And whether Cagalli's vaugue wish would come true or not was yet unknown, it had been settled; Cagalli's and Athrun's fates were more then intersecting, but also intertwined. Intertwined like the shells formed by that special moment on the beach. Two secret wishes brought together.

A kiss in time.

A kiss which turned into kisses for as the dates turned into days, and the days turned into months, and they in to years, Athrun and Cagalli soon made a lot of wishes in time. Just in time.

Sure there was toils and tears, tribulations and fights, arguments that would last weeks, hurt ful words that would stain their hearts. But they prevailed, staying together and falling more desperately in love with eachother for also there was loving words, caresses, friendship, love, laughter, happiness and hope. Hope that turned into plans. Plans that turned into reality. A ring that turned into a promise.

A promise that turned into a life of happiness ever after.

**Part 2 done! Alright guys- you know your mission! Scroll on down, click that magic button and let me know how bad this chapter was ;D LET's get that magic number 10!**

**Thanks again for reviewing :)**

**Lots of love, **

**Reflected Shadows**


	3. Chapter 3: Till the End of Time

**Story time line is in the A.N. at the bottom to those who are confused-**

**Replies to Reviewers are at the end of the A.N **

***Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam Seed **

**NOTE: all medical events inthis story are purely fictional and created for the sake of the story !**

**Thank you everyone for sticking by this story!**

**And so the final installment of Cherished. **

**Chapter 3: Till the End of Time.**

"The sun is setting Cagalli, do you recall how you would sit out on the beach every clear night to watch the sky at this time?"

"Of course- and you would come sit behind me and wrap a blanket around us."

"And you would say you had never seen a more beautiful sunset- until the next day that is."

"Because I can never decide- but I do remember my favorite sunset."

"Oh?"

"Don't 'oh' like you don't know- clod. The sunset on the day you proposed to me! When you gave me two seashells to peel apart and there was a ring within."

"And you nearly threw the shells along with the ring into the ocean before I stopped you."

"Well you know what they say, there's lots of fish in the sea- but you were the only right one for me."

"…And I'm the cheesy one, m'dear?"

"Where do you think I get it from?"

"Sass!"

"Athrun…"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay a little longer? I know the sun's setting and it's almost time- but please?"

"Of course, love. After all, I'm not done our story. And it picks up after we got engaged-"

_The Roses were red_

_The Violets were blue_

_On the day we_

_Said "I do."_

**30 Years ago.**

"Cagalli, it's time."

"No it's not!"

"Yes, yes it is. And either you let me in- or I'll get Athrun!" Lacus threatened, her patience wearing thin like the bouquet of roses and violets in her hands. Petals were floating to the ground under her wringing fingers.

There was a moment and then the door opened just enough for the pregnant Lacus to slip in.

The bridal room was only a little bigger then a walk in closet, with a clothes rack, a chair and a small vanity. Fresh flowers spilled out of a vase on the marble vanity in front of the mirror. The occupied chair though was where the white-vieled blonde sat, pale.

"Lacus," Cagalli whispered. "Why is it I can pilot a jet through a battle field with out a hint of fear but can't walk down a bloody aisle?"

The impatience Lacus had been feeling melted into compassion and carefully she kneeled beside Cagalli, her swollen belly keeping her from getting too close to her nervous friend.

_Cagalli was always the strong one. The fearless one. _Lacus reflected, reaching up to fold her friend's veil up to see her face. Tears glimmered in Cagalli's amber eyes though they didn't fall. Lacus smoothed her friend's bangs, careful of what little make up the blonde wore and said. "Do you love him?"  
Cagalli's eyes focused on her. "I do." Her voice wobbled slightly and she took a deep breath to steady it. "These past three years have been so hard and yet he's made them some of the best times of my life. He makes me so happy- and I feel as if I could just wake up every morning to him I would be the happiest person in the world. I can't explain how much I love him except that for him I want to be the best me there is, I want to never hurt him or make him sad. I want to be there for him "

"But-" Lacus supplied.

Cagalli sighed. "But I'm afraid. What if our marriage goes wrong. What if I make him unhappy. What if I don't make a good wife." Her voice dropped. "I can't give him children, Lacus. I can't give him a family." her eyes strayed to Lacus's stomach and longing flashed across her face.

"And he knows this Cagalli-"

"I know he does- but what if years from now he'll wish he married some girl who could have kids?" Cagalli interrupted.

Lacus took a deep breath, and then placed her hands on Cagalli's shoulders, their eyes meeting. "Cagalli, that man fell in love with you for you. Not for what you could do for him but you. He loves you, Athrun loves you! And sure there is going to be rough patches in your marriage- they are in everyone's marriage- but you'll get through them!"

"How do you know?" Cagalli whispered.

Lacus smiled. "I know. Because you two love eachother more then yourselves. And isn't that what true love is? Marriage is the recognition that there will be good times and bad times. But it is all so the understanding that you love him, and he loves you, and that whatever the days bring you have promised eachother to face them…together."

To Lacus's joy, with each soothing word, Cagalli was straightening, her smile growing and the look of uncertainty fading as the true Cagalli returned.

"Really?"

"Cagalli," Lacus said softly, standing slowly and holding out her hands for Cagalli. The blonde took them and stood up, her eyes never leaving her friend's. "You and Athrun are going to live happily ever after."

Cagalli hesitated then she grinned, hugging Lacus –mindful of her friend' unborn child- and then declared. "Well then we should get this show on the road huh?"

"Yes, please do." Came a dry voice from outside the door and the two women jumped.

"Kira!" Cagalli stamped her foot. "You're such a creep."

The door opened a crack and he peered around, grinning. "And you're such a child."

Cagalli huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as he came in.

"No she's not." Lacus murmured. "She's a beautiful woman."

They all looked at Cagalli's dress- a simple white ruffled dress that was shorter in the front and trailing in the back that was held by a single strand that looped around Cagalli's neck.

"Well," Cagalli sniffed. "I did get the better genes in the family."

Kira rolled his eyes before reaching forward to flip his sister's veil back down. "Suuuure, sis. Whatever you say." He glanced down at his watch. "But hey, we really need to go. The wedding was supposed to have started ten minutes ago."

"Oh crap!" Cagalli yelped, she darted for the door.

"Wait, Cagalli your flowers!" Cried the maid of honor, chasing after her followed by the bestman who held the bride's sandels.

It was a glorious morning, warm but not to warm, breezy but not to windy and sunny but not too bright. The wedding was being held out on a beach. The crowded seats carefully arranged in the sand and a wooden path had been rolled out like a red carpet between the two sides towards the raised wooden altar. There was a harpist and her golden harp in the corner and in the center, under a mock arbor with flowers all around stood the priest, and beside him the groom.

The groom's hair, midnight blue, thick and lovely was neatly combed behind his ears. His tux was neatly pressed and a small white flower was pinned in his pocket. He wore a nervous smile and his green eyes kept scoring the beach, looking for his missing soulmate.

Instead he got his best friend and bestman bounding down the aisle towards him.

For a moment his heart froze as all the possibilities of what was keeping Cagalli swam through his mind.

Maybe she had a PTSD attack?

Maybe she was hurt?

Maybe… she decided she didn't really love him and couldn't marry him...

Oh God. The thought hurt.

If Cagalli were to ever leave him- well, Athrun didn't know what he would do.

They had had many near break ups in the past three years- and he knew now that he couldn't be with out Cagalli.

No matter how frustrating or stubborn she could be…he couldn't live with out her. Because a world with out Cagalli…was _meaningless_. _Empty._

If she left him, he would probably beg for her to come back. And when she didn't.

The thought of living with out her…

_Oh God, I love her so much._

"Sorry, Athrun." Kira said breathlessly, standing beside his friend, unaware of the train wreck that Athrun was swiftly becoming. He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, trying to comb it out. "Cagalli's coming."

And suddenly, just like that, every fearful thought vanished like early morning dew and Athrun forgot all his worries, and fears as the harpist began to play and Lacus began walking down the aisle. For any moment now, his lovely Cagalli would appear from behind those bushes and she would walk towards him, ready to entwine her life and dreams to his.

_But they are already entwined, _Athrun thought smiling slightly. _For she _is_ my life and dream._

The crowd turned in their seats, straining to be the first to catch a glimpse of what Athrun was sure was the most beautiful woman in the world. _And she's mine just as I am hers. _

And then- _Oh God_- there she was- _Oh God how could I ever deserve her- _The white dress practically made her glow and he could just see the glint of her eyes that shined through her viel. Her hair was ripples down one shoulder and in her hands she clutched a bouqet like it was a life line pulling her towards Athrun. The smile that started out small grew as she caught sight of Athrun. And like wise, Athrun's did too.

Because all doubt left him and he knew for certain that no matter what life brought, he would be happy, happy knowing Cagalli loved him, knowing that he made her as joyful as she did him, knowing that no matter what, he would always have her by his side.

_My beautiful strong Cagalli._ He thought, subconsciously holding out his hands to accept her smaller callused ones after she had handed her flowers to Lacus. He could just make out the smile that was blazing across her face and the sheer joy that glowed in her eyes.

The priest began the vows but he barely heard him- only aware of the woman that stood before him. The woman that was now his wife. The woman who's face would be the first thing he saw in the morning, and who's voice would be the last thing he heard at night. The woman's whose heart he somehow managed to capture at the cost of losing his own. The woman who he called _Cagalli_.

And then he was being asked a question, but he hardly was aware of his own mouth forming the words 'I do'. Yet his very heart hung on the edge when the priest turned to the bride.

And Cagalli smiled behind her veil, tears in her eyes. And there was a roaring in Athrun's ears and he wondered at how the others couldn't hear it, and the world was spinning, and his heart was beating so fast.

And then suddenly-

It was quiet, it was still, it was peaceful. And all he could see, hear and feel was Cagalli, as if she tethered him to the world- as if she was the eye of the storm. And it was just her- and him in another world where there was no wedding, no crowd of people, no priest and ocean beach. And Cagalli leaned close, adoration in her eyes, and whispered those words that seemed to be the sweetest words he had ever heard. "I do."

And then there was a snap- and they were back at the altar and he had lifted her veil in a heart beat and was kissing her.

Kissing her like it was the first time they had ever kissed.

Kissing her as if it would be the last time they ever kissed.

Kissing her, kissing his _wife_; kissing Cagalli, and falling even more in love all the while.

And when he pulled away and gazed at her, lost to her, his hands holding her face so gently. "I love you." He whispered.

And she grinned cheekily back. "That's why we're here."

And he shook his head laughing softly as he threaded his fingers through hers and turned to face the exultant crowd. _My wife, my beautiful lovely wife. _He thought, gazing out over the crowd that gazed back, pride infusing with his thoughts.

"Cagalli," he whispered.

"Yes?" his wife conspiringly whispered back.

"You make me the happiest husband in the world." He smiled at her. "You make me feel like I can move mountains or swim entire oceans. And I know it sounds crazy, but with you, I feel like the impossible is possible."

Cagalli grinned and snuggled into her husband's side, smiling down at their entwined fingers. "You for get Athrun, when we are together- nothing can stop us."

"Not even time, love?"

She bounced up on her toes to kiss him, love ablaze in her amber eyes. "No, not even time."

Present time

"That is one of my favorite parts…"

"Mine too,"

" What I would give to relive that day again, Athrun."

"I relive it every time I think of you…"

"You're sweet, but corny… The sun is almost all the way down. Are you going to leave now?"

"No, my love. I have one last part to tell."

"I'm glad, I don't want you to leave yet... What part is that?"

"The happily ever after part of course-"

"I don't remember this part…"

"No…you wouldn't, my love."

"Athrun?"

"Shh, just listen a moment longer. This was our story and it ends here-"

_The Roses were Red_

_The Violets were Blue_

_On the day I whispered_

_Good bye to you._

20 years ago

"We gather here today-"

"_She's not going to make it Mister Zala."_

"_What?!" Athrun stood frozen, his chest heaving as he fought for air. _Oh God, why, why, why?! _"I thought you said she had the disease under control?!"_

_The doctors glanced at eachother unhappily. It was not uncommon for them to have to break tragic news to the loved ones of dying patients, but… it was always painful. "We know so little about this rare disease she contracted, Mister Zala. We could only make assumptions off of what we saw. But between her PTSD and the pregnancy…"_

"To mourn the loss of a loved one-"

"_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!" Athrun sunk to the ground, staring at the white floor, his hands supporting him. _

"_Mister Zala… She's not going to make it through the night." The head doctor whispered, his heart breaking at the sight of the broken man before him._

_Athrun rocked back on his heels. He felt like someone was taking his heart apart, splinter by splinter. "Oh God," he whispered, but this time a plea. "Not her, please, not her!"_

"A would be mother, a beloved friend and sister. A cherished wife-"

"_Now Mister Zala, your wife is at a fragile state of mind… she isn't aware that she's dying." The doctors explained to the pale man as they stood out side the wife's ward. _

"_And the child?" Athrun asked numbly._

_The older doctor's eyes saddened. "We had warned you… The child isn't going to make it. Your best option is to gently break it to her… Make her feel happy… We'll keep her comfortable…And…" he paused. "Enjoy this time together."_

"A strong soldier, a brave woman, a person who loved beyond all boundaries-"

"_Athrun, love?"_

_Athrun swallowed, taking a seat beside his wife. Even with thousands of machines hooked up to her frail white body, she was still the loveliest sight he had ever seen. "Oh Cagalli," he said softly, drinking in the sight of her weary, dazed amber eyes, her puzzled wrinkled brow and her drawn lips. _

"Cagalli Yula Zala will be missed-"

"_Athrun what is it?" she cocked her head like she always did._

"_Cagalli," Athrun choked, taking her hand in his. It was so small and cold and he shuddered. "Cagalli… The doctors spoke to me."_

_Confusion shifted through her. "I don't understand."_

_Athrun reached up to run his hand down her face, stroking her cheek. "There's nothing they can do…"_

_Anxiety replaced the confusion and the beeping on the monitors tracking her heart sped up. "The disease is nothing like they've encountered before…"_

"_But there must be something," she whispered, her hand clenching around his._

_He shook his head. "They've tried everything, Cagalli."_

_Panic formed and the woman before him looked lost. "I'm going to die?" she whispered blankly, her breath sounding strangled. Slowly, numbly she leaned back against her raised mattress. "I mean," she started to babble. "I always knew I didn't have that much time… The doctors across the sea had warned me when I first caught this. I knew it would have to happen one day or another. I knew no one lives forever but-" a sob caught and she curled over to face her husband. "Athrun…I don't want to die." She cried._

_Anguish over came Athrun and tears burned in his own eyes as he laid his cheek on the pillow facing Cagalli. _

"_I knew this day would come- and I thought I would be ready, but Athrun I'm not! I want more time to live. More time with you!" Tears flowed uncontrollably down her face, staining the pillow. Her free hand strayed down to hold her stomach. "I want to live to see my baby's smile and be a moth-" her voice faltered as she watched Athrun's face twist. "Athrun…what is it?" her voice was so quiet, pleading._

_He turned his face away. _Godgodgodgod! _"Our baby isn't going to make it." _

_Cagalli froze. The baby she had been carrying for the past eight and a half months, whom she had come to love so dearly...was going to be sucked into death's cold embrace along with it's mother? Her special blessing- the baby all the doctors told her she could never conceive- wasn't going to live? Wasn't going to be able to see the world and run, and laugh and fall in love? Her baby? Her little miracle baby?_

"_No. No! Nononono!" she let go of Athrun to bury her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking. "No!" _

_Careful of the wires hooked up to her, Athrun pulled himself up to lie beside her, wrapping his arm around her and tucking her under his chin, even while tears ran down his cheeks. "They said you're going to… _leave_ too soon to give birth, and the child will die. There's nothing they can do…" _God I hate myself.

"_No!" Cagalli wailed. "Just a little more time! Oh God, why?!" _

_Athrun could hardly breathe, hardly think, his arms wrapped around his love so tight, his jaw clamped. "Oh God." He whispered. "God. Save her, save her save her! Please someone save her!"_

_A small knock sounded on the door, and the tearful couple glanced over to see Kira and Lacus standing in the entrance, their faces gaunt._

_Athrun slid up, holding Cagalli to him still as her brother and her bestfriend came in. _

_Lacus hardly waited a heart beat as she rushed forward to hug Cagalli. _

"_Cagalli!" Lacus burst out. "Don't go!"_

_Kira walked around to stand at his sister's other side, his violet eyes brimming over and he breathed big sucking gasps. "Cagalli, oh Cagalli." _

_Cagalli gazed helplessly at her brother, torn between her sistery smile and a breaking heart. "Kira, she mumbled. "Always the cry baby."_

_Kira laughed through his sobs, scrubbing his eyes with his sleeve._

_Cagalli glanced at Athrun, whose gaze was never leaving her. She looked so tired, her chest heaving to breathe as her time drew near. "Athrun, can…can I have a few moments alone with each of you?" _

_Though he loathed leaving her side for a moment, for the time he would lose, he mutely nodded, kissed her on the forehead and slid off the bed. He and Kira exchanged a glance before leaving the ward to Lacus and Cagalli. _

"_The waiting room is over here." He said quietly, leading his bestfriend into the empty room that had a couple couches and a tv._

_As soon as he turned around to face Kira he slumped to the floor, his shoulders shaking as the turbulent of emotions he had restrained in front of his wife broke through. "Kira," he sobbed, "I don't know what to do! I feel so helpless! What do I do? What do I do? She's dying! Cagalli's dying and I don't know what to do!"_

_Crying silently, Kira kneeled by the man who loved his sister more then the world. "There's nothing we can do, Athrun."_

"_GOD!" Athrun slammed his fists on the ground. "NO! NO! NO!" With every word of denial he beat the ground until, spent, he slumped into his friend's embrace. "Kira- I need her. I love her- I don't want her to go." He cried bitterly. "I can't live with out her!"_

"_I know, Athrun, I know…" Kira murmured, half-holding his friend._

"_How could God take her? What did she do to deserve this fate?" Agony throbbed in Athrun's voice- the agony of a breaking heart. _

"_I don't know, Athrun." Kira broke down. "I don't know." _

_Athrun clutched at his hair as if to pull it out, his teeth gritted as if he was actually feeling pain. "NOOOO!" falling forward again, his face buried in his friend's shoulder._

_Kira wept, staring at the wall as if the answer to why this was happening would appear. _My baby sister, my precious sister is dying. I'm her brother! It's my job to look out for her- and I can't do anything…

_A knock sounded on the door and Kira looked up. A grief stricken Lacus stepped in. "Kira, she wants to talk to you." she mumbled, stumbling to the ground beside him. _

_Kira nodded to Athrun's half-limp body, and understandingly, Lacus slid in to take his place._

"_Shhh, Athrun, shhh." She murmured soothingly, a catch in her voice as she ran her hand down his back._

_Quietly Kira stood, wiping his face as he made his way back to his sister._

_And there she was again, propped up, no longer crying, but looking even more sickly and tired than before._

"_Hello baby brother." She rasped, and for once Kira didn't refute her. She patted the foot of her bed and obligingly he hopped up to sit there, wiping his nose again on his sleeve. _

"_Stop that," she said, scolding. "Mom told you not to do that- you're a big boy now."_

Always the strong one of us, the brave one. _Kira thought. "Cagalli," he began. _

"_Nope," she shook her head. "I don't want to hear it." She took a deep shuddering breath. "Look, when… when I'm gone… I want to be buried next to Mom in the cemetery by the beach."_

"_Cagalli…"_

"_And-" she continued. "Remember how when we were little we would make wishes on sea shells and throw them into the ocean?"_

_Kira nodded, not trusting himself enough to speak. _

"_Can…can you do that again for me?"_

"_Of course." His voice broke. "What do you want me to write?"_

_She shrugged. "All that I can wish you now… Love and Happiness. Promise that you'll look after Lacus and Athrun for me, Kira? Make sure you and they are all happy!" her hands clenched on her white blankets as her voice wobbled._

"_I will, Cagalli." Kira, vowed, leaning forward, pulling his small sister into a hug and squeezing her tightly to him. "I will."_

_They stayed like that for two minutes, each silently remembering memories of their childhood together. "I love you, Kira." Her voice a faint tremor in his ear._

"_I love you too, Cagalli." Kira whispered back, giving his sister a kiss ontop of the head. He sat back. _

"_Can you get the others now?" Cagalli asked. Kira nodded, bounced off the bed and exited swiftly._

_With a sigh, Cagalli leaned back again, closing her eyes. There was a pounding in her head that radiated through out her body. She was so tired, so tired that even breathing exhausted her. It was almost time. Almost, but not quite yet. She still wasn't ready. Her hand reached down to caress her swollen belly. "I'm sorry, baby." She whimpered. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring you into this world. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to be your mama. I'm so sorry!" For a moment she could feel the tiny pressure against her hand- the baby's kick - and it broke her heart all over again. "I love you little baby, I love you so much even though we'll never meet face to face. You are my most precious treasure…"_

"_Cagalli,"_

_Her head snapped up to see Lacus, Kira and her poor broken husband standing there._

"_I want to be with Athrun." She said simply. And Kira and Lacus understood. She was saying good bye. Struggling to remain somewhat calm they went to her and held her, whispering over and over again how much they loved her- neither wanting to leave- until at last they were interrupted by the nurse._

"_It's not much longer." The woman said shortly but kindly. Lacus and Kira looked at eachother, each bending to kiss Cagalli. _

"_Hey," Cagalli said to them, "It's not good bye, guys. It's just a- 'see ya later', right?"_

"_Right." Said Lacus, as she let Kira support most of her. _

"_Yes," Kira agreed, trying to smile. "See you…later."_

_Cagalli nodded, holding out a pinky which he hooked in his. "It's a promise, Kira."_

_Heartbroken Kira and Lacus left, hardly making it to the elevator before they broke down crying into eachother, Kira holding Lacus to him. _

_While in the hospital room, Athrun and Cagalli were sharing memories._

"_Remember that time you accidentally fell into the lake from leaning to far over the fence at that park?"_

"_How could I forget?" Athrun said trying to focus on the happiness the memory brought. "You gave me quite the mouth to mouth resuscitation afterwards that made it quite worth it!" Cagalli slapped him playfully, but her smack was so weak he hardly felt it._

"_Or what about the time your secretary tried to seduce you." She laughed._

"_You would find that funny-" Athrun shook his head. "Oh Meer,"_

"_And that one anniversary where you thought you had booked us a tropical-getaway but you got duped and we ended up in the middle of Mexico."_

_Athrun kissed her. "I remember still making a good time of it."_

_Cagalli smiled wanly. "Yes, we didn't have a lot of time- but what time we did have was good."_

_The conversation had gone from light to serious and something heavy grew in the pit of Athrun's stomach. He swallowed. _

"_Cagalli," he began but she shushed him._

"_I don't want to hear it Athrun, you can talk to me forever after I'm gone, I'll listen. But for right now is the only time you can listen. So listen."_

_He nodded mutely. _

_She took a deep breath. "I want to say thank you. Thank you for making the last ten years the happiest time in my life." Her hand went up to rest against his cheek as she stared, mesmerized by his green eyes. "Thank you for making me so happy, and loving me and…and…I love you! I love you so mu-" but her words were caught off as Athrun kissed her deeply, his hand reaching around her to hold her head gently, his other hand supporting her back. _

_And as he kissed her, he committed everything, every feeling, sensation and thought to memory. Because he didn't want to let her go. He couldn't let her go. He loved her._

_For a long period they kissed and held eachother, whispering words of comfort, tears, prayers and ever lasting love; making up for the time they would not have. "Don't forget about me," Cagalli cried at one point._

"_Never," Athrun vowed, kissing every tear away._

_At last, Cagalli was too tired to remain upright and he slowly, gently laid her down where she gazed up at him through bleary- half-lidded eyes. _

"_What do you think heaven's like." Cagalli asked, begging silently for reassurance. _

_Athrun smiled gently, stroking her hair as he gazed down at her lovingly. "It's going to be a wonderful place where you'll always be happy and anything is possible."_

_She nodded, accepting this. "Athrun," she said again. Blinking sleepily. "I'm scared." Her voice shook._

_He took her hand in his. "I know, love, I am too." _

"_Stay with me." She pleaded. _

"_I will, always."_

_Watching her slowly succumb to exhaustion that would lead to a rest from which she would never wake up, Athrun silently was begging for more time. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. He wanted to hear her laugh more, and see her smile, and hear her whisper 'I love you' and kiss her senseless. _Oh please, God, save her. Just save her!

"_Athrun," her voice so faint. "I love you. And even when I die, I'll still love you."_

_He leaned forward and kissed her pale cool lips. "I will always love you, Cagalli. You will always have my heart."_

"_And you, mine.." her eyes closed again. "Athrun."_

"_Yes?"_

"_tell me a story."_

"_What kind of story?"_

"_A happy story…please…till…I fall asleep."_

_Athrun nodded, understanding and he kissed her one last time and whispered one last time. "I love you. I have loved you from the moment I met you- till the end of time, and I _will _see you again, and we'll be together again. I promise." A deep breath and then. _Oh God, this is it- I'm not ready!_ "Once upon a time, there was a boy and he met a girl named Cagalli-"_

"And we will never…forget you, Cagalli." The pastor finished and the harpist began again as the sea of black-dressed people formed a line that led up to the coffin.

Unlike most typical funeral scenes, the day was bright and sunny. A beautiful day.

_Just like she would have liked it, _Athrun thought as he walked at the front of the procession, in his hands a bouquet of roses and violets. Love and sorrow.

Thoughts swam through his head as he strolled listlessly, tears frozen in his emerald eyes.

_How do you live with out your soulmate. _He thought. _How do you go from one day thinking of how you'll die old together- to the next day screaming that you didn't have enough time? And we didn't have enough time, Cagalli. Ten years will never be enough. _Sighing he leaned his head back to peer up at the blue sky. _Where are you, love? Where are you my beautiful angel? _

And then he was before her coffin, the coffin that held her stiff cold body. The body that once held the soul of a woman he had embraced, kissed, danced, loved, adored…cherished.

And now it was empty. Empty like the world around him.

He laid the flowers on the coffin, running his hand down the smooth wood. "You were my best friend, my wife, my lover, and my soul mate. I will always love you and I'll find you again, one day. Wait for me, my love. Wait for me." He murmured to a Cagalli that was no longer there. "No more pain, Cagalli, no more nightmares, no more screams, no more hurt. You're safe now. And I promise I'll be strong for you. Cause you were strong for me." He shuddered, his heart feeling like someone had reached into his chest and fisted it. He looked out over the ocean, the shore that Cagalli loved so much. He could make out Kira and Lacus walking on the sand with their son Maxwell, looking for a suitable shell. All those who had known and loved Cagalli were there that day waiting patiently to have their turn to whisper good bye to the beloved woman.

"but it's not good bye, is it Cagalli." Athrun said, his eyes burning. The ring he knew he would never take off his finger glinted in the sunlight. "And you wouldn't want me to cry would you?" he took a deep breath. "I don't know how to live with out you, but you know I'll try. I'll think of you every day if not every moment of every day. You are my happiness…my life." He fingered the flowers he laid down and smiled sadly. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I will always and forever love you." His shoulders straightened, he turned to join Kira and his whispered words just got caught by the traveling breeze, which carried them up to the heavens and to who knows what lay beyond.

"Till we meet again, love."

A broken husband, who didn't know life now with out his other half, walked away, head held high to face the future and what it brought- for he knew one day he would be reunited.

And to those who still stood at the funeral, paying their respects, could've sworn they heard a ghost whisper, no more then an echo in the breeze, a softLy ring. "It's a promise!"

Present time

February 14

"Dad, that guy's talking to himself!" On the crest of a hill a little boy tugged his father's sleeve, pointing unashamed down the slope to where an older gent with gray tinted blue hair sat with his back to a grave stone, facing the ocean.

The sun was sinking slowly into the sea, its last pink, purple, and orange rays like spears being thrown out over the sky in the sun's last strike against the dark that seeped over the world. The light shined across the man's face as he gazed somberly out over the ocean and his lips moved, forming words that the boy and his father couldn't discern.

The father, not unfamiliar with the strange sight smiled sadly and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders. "He's been coming for as long as I can remember- always on this one day."

The little blonde boy wrinkled his nose, troubled. "Did his grandma die too?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know." His Dad admitted, uncomfortable with trying to feel another man's pain. "I've never spoken to him before. He's just always there, from early morning to sunset."

"Who do you think he's talking to? A ghost?!" The boy's eyes lit with excitement.

Seeing a road he didn't want to go down, the Dad quickly said to cut him off.

"I'm not sure- but I don't think that's it."

"Ohhh," his son responded thoughtfully. "Who's that?"

The dad turned his head to see a young woman, in her twenties with long blue hair, quite like the older man's, striding across the cemetery towards the man, in her arms a baby.

"I'm not sure." The dad said- his phone vibrated. "I think it's about time we get home though before your mother burns our valentine dinner!"

Holding his son's hand, he led his son on a skipping parade back down the hill to their car.

Meanwhile the woman holding the baby had come to a stop, out of breath.

"It's time, Dad." she said.

The man sitting at the base of the grave stone looked up with clouded green eyes that quickly focused and then warmed at the sight of the woman and her infant. Reaching up to lean heavily on the grave stone, the fifty-three year old man stood, dusting off the knees of his khakis.

"Miracle," he greeted the woman adoringly by her first name. _Our Miracle. _

The woman smiled, shifting her baby to her other arm, a thin wedding band glinting on her left ring finger. "I brought Jason, I figured they ought to be introduced the same way I was."

Athrun Zala smiled. "She would've liked that."

Carefully, Miracle kneeled before the grave stone of the mother she would never meet, holding the grandson up carefully. "Jason," she cooed, holding his tiny soft hand in her fingers. "Say hi to your Grandma."

Jason gurgled happily, kicking his feet and waving his hands.

Athrun placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. The last gift his past wife had left to him. The sun in his world. _Her eyes are just like her mother's. _He thought, pride and love flooding through him.

"Cagalli," he whispered quietly and his daughter remained tactfully silent. "I want you to meet your grandson, Jason Athrun Asuka. He was born just two weeks ago and your daughter wanted to make sure you two were formally introduced."

A silence then transpired where the grandson laughed and shrieked, gazing up at his mother who was his entire world. As the daughter sat there, staring at the grave that marked the resting place of her mother, wondering just who this woman was, wondering how her mother could have chosen to risk her life to conceive her, and then fought to give an early birth that ended in a c-section even in the midst of dying; and wishing with all her heart that it had gone differently. And the father and husband stood straight, gazing out at the sunset as it blinded him and wishing that _she_ was there. _Isn't our daughter beautiful? She has your amber eyes and a soul of gold. She married Shinn Asuka's son, Brandon. Oh their wedding was wonderful- you would've loved it! And Lacus is pregnant again with their fifth child and Maxwell is graduating college this year. _

"Dad, are you ready? It's time to go." Miracle stood up, interrupting Athrun's thought-report.

Athrun hesitated, looking at the sunset again that could hardly be seen over the waves. Twilight was drawing to an end and the moon and her kingdom had come to rein over this portion of the world. For all happy times must end so that others' happiness may begin.

"Go wait in the car," Athrun said quietly. "I'll be just one more minute."

Miracle pursed her lips. "Alright Dad, but one minute otherwise this little guy get's fussy, like his father." She gave a mock shudder before laughing as she walked away, bouncing her child.

Once alone, Athrun sighed, tilting back his head. "It's the end of another anniversary of the day we met, love. Twenty long years since you left me." A shudder ran through his body. "Twenty years of raising our daughter to be the wonderful woman she is now. Twenty years of living life to it's fullest. Twenty years of loving you still… Twenty long painful years… and still I can remember the exact way you smiled, the sound of your laugh the smell of your hair. I can remember every little detail but still, the memories aren't enough…" his voice dropped so low and hushed and full of longing. "I miss you, my soul mate, my only love. I miss you."

A car honked in the distance which meant Jason was upset and Miracle needed to get home. Athrun laughed and then sighed again. "Today was wonderful but night has come." He placed his two first fingers on his lips, kissed them and then touched his fingers to the cold stone. "Till we meet again, Cagalli." His traditional farewell that he said every year at the end of their day.

The man turned, his back to the last embers of the dying sun. The wind blowing his locks of hair free from behind his ears as he faced it, walking towards his awaiting family.

Another year had come and gone, bringing new memories to wash away the stains of the old. And somewhere out there in the world, Kira and Lacus were celebrating another anniversary in a happy marriage together. And somewhere out there in the world, Cagalli and Athrun's dearest friends were rejoicing in their little pieces of love and happiness, immune to the world and it's sorrows.

But in this piece of the world, on a beach where a girl had once danced with a boy whom she would later get purposed to on the same spot; where the sun's lights were drowned and the wind whispered secrets through the tall reeds of grass; and the shadows danced on the graves of the lost and the moon watched on from above; here where a widower, a father and simply just a man, burdened and burning with a love that both ached and soothed said farewell. Not for forever, but just for now. For while all days must end, not all loves must fade away. His would not- nor his memory ever dim- for that is the way of time and love. Simple things will come and go but what is truly important will always remain. One can never lose what one truly treasures. These treasures can only stay in our heart, always there; a bittersweet memory… an ever lasting love…These are the things that change us; these are the things that last; these are the things we Cherish.

~The End~

**Please leave a review!**

**Author's note:**

**Well guys that's the end, and I must be honest, I nearly cried in the writing of it.**

**If you guys liked it that much, maybe one day I'll return to it and rewrite it as a multiple chaptered story where I go into their lives into higher detail- but just maybe, tell me what you guys think! **

**For those who need a time line (because the one written in the fanfiction IS skewed)**

**It goes like this**

Thirty three years ago they met.

Cagalli was nineteen. Athrun was twenty.

Thirty one years ago they got engaged.

Cagalli was twenty one. Athrun was twenty two.  
Thirty years ago they got married.

Cagalli is twenty two. Athrun is twenty three.

Twenty years ago Cagalli died.

Cagalli was thirty two. Athrun was thirty three. They had been married for ten years. Miracle was born.

Present time:

Athrun is fifty three, Miracle is twenty three.

**That's all folks! Thank you for reading, I hope the story was as good for you to read as it was for I to write!**

**Please drop a word!**

**God bless!**

**Yours, **

**RS**

**Author's Replies!**

**hardcoreGSfan - ** I wouldn't think of it! *stage whisper, "Okay, Athrun, you're no longer needed" * hahah just kiddin :P It's a good profession to be talented in! We always need laughs in a world where there's so many upsetting things! I love the "heart because less-than-three shows up just as three' because that's what happens to me when I forget that fanfiction is lame and doesn't allow less-than. Well let's see, one boy was gently dismissed while the other was on the receiving end of Cagalli's knee and it will be safe to say that he won't be having any children - I affectionately refer to that one as Yuna. hahahha

**Bibliomaniac **-

You nailed it! hahaha. when I was writing this fanfiction I wanted the readers to walk away with the feeling of "sweet and bitter sweet" and you said that and I was like "YUSSSS I'm doing something right for once!" hahah Indeed- Cagalli is one of the more fun characters in fanfiction to write about :D

**EmpatheticSympathetic-ohforget it. You know who you are :P -**

Awwww that's so cute! (the hug thing i mean) Tell your friend she's received an awesome sauce award lol. Hurray for hugs! So let me see,,, I'm now three hugs away from surviving today! Whoo hoo! Awwww, why thank you :) The one disapointing thing about writing is that you'll never be able to read your own writing as a reader- if that makes sense? Like I can't pick up something I wrote and get excited cuz I already know the end. haha sometimes I wish other people would write my ideas before I get them so I can read them myself! :D hahaha, anyway after that weird in look into my mind, cough.

And that was the purpose of the second story- show the flow between the characters- it was a three part story of "How they met" - "How they got a long" - "And they lived happily ever after- sorta"

hahhaa I'll be honest, I've considered doing that before on other people's stories when they have the review count- "It's like a review's a review...no one will know anything heh heh heh." and then the angel on my right shoulder smacks me across the head and I have to be good... the end ... hahaha

**Syalala- **

yeaaaah, PTSD- did it not go well?

oh I'm sure he did ;)

Well in the anime it kinda felt like that when they met. They were strangers but they also seemed age old friends in a way. It was neat :) Updated! hahah , thanks for the review :)\

**Mrs. Zala**-

Yes :/ It is *pouts too*

I considered making it a longer fanfiction and who knows, maybe I'll come back to this one day and rewrite it into a longer fic- but for now i just wanted to focus on my three chapter goal. "How they met. " - "How they got a long"- "How they lived happily ever after- sorta" . Kinda wanted to show the good in the story despite the bad and I figured it was dramatic enough hahaha and thank you very much :) I hope you are doing well too! and thanks for the review :)

**Poopsickle. Stick- **

I saw your screen name. Read it twice. Burst out laughing. hahaha where in the world did you get the idea for that screen name ? hahaha! Awww! Well I hope so :) A story isn't good if the reader isn't sharing the fun of the character! And thank you for making me smile with your review!

**Ethie-chan**-

Awww! Thank you :) Hope this chapter was soon enough!

**Yennefer -**

I will email you back asap- after my netbook stops being a screw up (I'm tacking these review replies onto the end of the chapter from my ipod. Do you want to know writer hell? Well I have found it.) hahaha I wish I was a GS genius lol, whenever I think I have tapped into the character or story, I think of amazing fanfics like "the Isle." or something and I think "Nope, no way in h-e-double-french-fries (what an American phrase O_o) am I anywhere near that " hahaha, so I remain humble...somewhat :P and I figure everyone has a childish side to them...right? RIGHT? so we should all let it loose now and then.

Hahaha to the Quote of the day thing- I had to make my small jab at Gundam Seed somewhere :P So I figured it was that or Athrun has a son instead of a daughter and he names her Yuna. But even then there are some lines that I won't cross O_O .

Thank you! But I think real magic travels in razberry flavored ice that keeps me up at odd hours of the night to write wacky stories ahhaha

I ran and hid- and yet your email still found me :P

I will email you first chance I get on someone's lappy!

**Nelshafeena-**

Nope hahaa, sorryyy, I may have misspelled it- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Many veterans suffer from it after coming back from warfare so i figured it suiting...?

Yes, all good things must end :( And who knows, maybe I'll come back to this and turn it into a multiple fic story some day!

Thanks for the review :D

**Bara no Chikai -**

Thanks! PTSD* Post Traumatic Stress Disorder- very popular among war veterans!

Thank you for the review :)

**THANKS EVERYONE!**


End file.
